


High Rise

by miss_spontaneous_68



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Poseidon (Percy Jackson) is a Good Parent, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_spontaneous_68/pseuds/miss_spontaneous_68
Summary: Sally Jackson had been having a difficult time dealing with things on her own.But, Poseidon's entire world had changed too.What would you do if you have lost all control? Where would you go? Who would you ask for help?
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Poseidon, Sally Jackson & Poseidon, Sally Jackson/Poseidon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	1. On The Low, To The High Rise

Sally slowly opened the door to the dark apartment, her breath catching in her throat as she considered what she was doing. Her throat ached after an exhausting night at work. 

She cautiously closed the door behind herself. She nearly tripped over a bookcase on her way down the hallway to where she hoped his bedroom was. 

He was sound asleep, on his back, clutching a blanket to his naked chest. Some of his hair was sticking up in odd directions, and a little bit of drool slipped down his cheek. He looked so boyish for a moment that she almost smiled.  
He was silent as he slept. The silence was so full that she almost wondered if he was breathing. 

She slowly made her way toward him. When she was beside him, she almost was tempted to turn away and go home. But then she found herself reaching out to touch him. Her hands were shaking. His skin felt warm.

She softly whispered his name. "Poseidon..."   
He shifted after a moment, breathing in heavily, stilling when he felt the physical contact.   
"Hmmm?" He asked suddenly. "Who's there?" 

He, after a pause, got up. His eyes warmed with concern.

Olympus had given Poseidon "a taste of his own medicine" after some apparent complications, and stole away his immortality to teach him about the consequences.   
Poseidon had talked to Sally about what had happened. She was disturbed. He had given her a key to his new apartment before he left, telling her to come see him if she ever needed to talk. 

He touched her shoulder. "Sally?" She was afraid to speak for a moment as she stared at him anxiously.  
"Why have you come?" He asked quietly, resting the back of his hand against her forehead. "What's the matter?"

"W-well, you told me that I could come to you if I n-needed you...," she whispered quietly, her hands shaking so badly that he actually thought she was going to start crying.

He carefully brushed her forehead with his fingers. "Tell me what's troubling you..." He moved even closer to her and suddenly rose to his feet, the covers pulling back to reveal his boxers. Sally choked on her words for a moment and nearly laughed. Her sudden intake of breath had him smiling out of concern. He glanced at himself, then found himself looking back at her, a grin spreading from ear-to-ear. The pattern on the material was Dr. Seuss fish. 

He had her sit on the bed before he sat down beside her, gently resting his palm against her arm. "I'm not going to say anything to hurt you," he whispered softly.

"I don't feel good," she finally confessed, her bottom lip pursing as she tried to hold back the tears again, suddenly leaning toward him, into his embrace. His arm carefully tucked around her back.

"And Paul?" She flinched as he said it.  
She turned to stare at him before she glanced away again. "I don't want to talk about it..."   
Poseidon carefully wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, rising to his feet.  
He pulled on a dark green t-shirt. "I'll be right back," he whispered quietly, leaving the room to search the medicine cabinet. He returned with a few things and sat back down beside her.

"Could you tell me what's bothering you?" She hesitantly turned to stare at him for a moment, before her head turned, and she was staring at the floor to avoid his gaze. He stared at her with abounding patience, gently pushing some of the hair from her face. 

"It's my throat... And my stomach hurts..."   
Poseidon paused for a moment. "Have you been throwing up?" He seemed to lean away from his own question, and she immediately understood where this conversation was going.   
"Well..." He ran a hand through his hair to compose himself and calmly asked another question. "Are you pregnant?"  
"No." He sat surprised for a moment. "Are you sure?"  
"Yes!" She practically shouted. He handed her a glass of water and two pills, before he turned- "Poseidon-" He froze as her palm rested against his leg. "I didn't mean it like that... It came out all wrong. I've just been shaken up the last couple of days..."   
He surprised her when he pulled her back into his embrace, gently rubbing a palm against her back, his head tucked beside hers.   
"You can have my bed," he whispered softly. "I'll sleep on the floor..."   
Just as he was getting up to move, she caught his wrist in her fingers. "Stay." He paused for a moment.   
"I want to talk to you." He hesitantly turned back to sit beside her. She didn't speak for a moment as she gathered her thoughts.  
"Paul left me..."

"Sally; why didn't you say anything before?" She frowned at her hands wound up tight in her lap, before she lifted her eyes to search his.  
"He decided that he couldn't stand my distance after trying so hard to be close with me. He blamed it on you that I was being the way I was. But, I don't know what it was, myself. I-I think it was because of what happened to Percy all those months ago that I felt so unhappy... I knew even then that there was more to the story than what you'd been telling me the entire time, and it was eating away at my conscience, at everything I made myself do even when I didn't want to get out of bed... I was so worried about him and you..." She confessed softly, gently touching the inside of his arm as she turned to face him. His arm was still wrapped around her back. He dipped his head towards hers. "You wouldn't believe me..." 

"Are you kidding me? I'm the one that knew you were a god! Do you honestly think that after everything that I wouldn't believe you?"  
He paused for a moment before he answered quietly.  
“I have nothing to say that will betterment my actions. I was prevented from leaving, from going anywhere. Everything I did was being monitored, and I had to listen to Hera’s threats that she directed at you and your husband, and our son.”

“Percy doesn't know any better whether to think anymore that you were even trying. He thought so for a while, Poseidon. Why haven't you ever told him the truth?" Poseidon's head tilted as he thought.   
"I didn't want to sound like I was making my excuses. The gods were hard on me, Sally. Dionysus managed to leave. In fact, Ares did as well. But, I was under constant surveillance. I couldn’t even check up on you to make sure you were alright. I couldn’t go down to Atlantis to conduct my business. They threatened to chain me to my throne during meetings because Zeus was afraid I would try to attack one of them or flee.” 

His hand smoothed against her hair. She breathed in his soft scent. "Please tell me you will speak to him, Poseidon..."  
“I will…” Poseidon smiled softly at her as he turned his head to look at her. Sally surprised him when she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his forehead. “I’m sorry for being angry with you and hitting you like I did. It wasn’t justifiable of me, and you didn’t deserve that from me.”  
“I did. I do.” Poseidon’s forehead pressed against hers. She gently rubbed his cheek before she pulled away. "No you didn't."

Poseidon got up and moved some of the blankets off of the bed as well as a pillow, before Sally gently grabbed his arm from behind. “Don’t,” she said. “I’m not done looking at you yet.”   
He paused briefly before he began to turn on his heel. His hand slipped into hers, and her opposite hand curled into his palm.   
He pressed the back of her hand to his lips. “I’m not done with you either, Sally Jackson. I’m not done with you ever.” The honesty in his eyes caused her to move closer to him and tighten her fingers around his calloused hands. Then she embraced him, tight.

After a long pause of Sally simply staring at him, Poseidon tilted his head forward, whispering into her ear.   
"You can't get enough of my fish panties," he chuckled, and she laughed.

Poseidon surprised her when he leaned forward and pressed his mouth against hers. His head turned, and he drew into her, kissing her deeply.   
When she wrapped her hand around his back end and pinched the back of his thigh, he laughed into the following kiss. “Don’t touch my behind…”  
"I'll do what I want," she smiled and his arms tightened around her back as she kissed him again. Sally wrapped her arms beneath his armpits so that he was even closer, and she couldn't breathe at first until he exhaled into her mouth. 

"You smell good," she said, and he pressed his lips to her cheek.  
"I might get you sick," she said this time, and Poseidon visibly grimaced.   
"I forgot about that…" Sally pressed her lips to his again. Her eyes squeezed shut. 

"I like being with you. I like being able to see our son with no restrictions." Sally smiled at him again and he gently pressed his mouth to her hair.   
"I missed you," she said, and he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.   
"I wish you was still mine, Sally Jackson."


	2. Note

Hey guys! Just letting you know that I'm planning on doing a whole compilation of stories that I've written about Poseidon, Percy, and Sally over the past four years. I don't know how often I'll be updating, but I hope you enjoy, and please comment about your opinions as well.


	3. C U R S E D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Sally lost her memories?

Sally's eyes were glazed. She didn't seem to want to believe that she recognized him.  
Poseidon did not want to frighten her, so he did not move any closer. 

"Sally, are you alright?..." Sally stared at him.   
Poseidon slowly approached her. He reached out, his palm resting against her forehead.

"Sally dear..." His eyes burned intently. "Do you remember me? Because I know you, Sally."  
She suddenly felt as though she loved a man she didn't even recognize. "Your memories of Percy and I are fading."

Her skull began to throb with a dull ache.  
A terrible pain traveled up her spine into the back of her head.  
She began to tremble.   
Poseidon was at her side in moments. She could see his mouth moving. She could not hear the words.

/line skip/

"How much do you remember?"   
"You...," she whispered softly. She massaged her temple absentmindedly.  
"Which of us does Percy look like?" 

"Me..," Poseidon whispered softly. 

"And, whose personality does he have?" 

"Pieces of both of us."  
The throbbing in her head had begun to dull.   
He was wearing different attire than his usual Birkenstocks and tropical button shirt. His shirt was a simple plain blue t-shirt and he wore a pair of dark denim jeans. She pressed her hand against his chest and told him that he looked like a mortal. He smiled and laughed.  
And then she wrapped her arms around him and told him to kiss her until she couldn't think about anything else.


	4. "You are my refuge."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a random tidbit of Sally Jackson needing Poseidon's comfort, and asking him for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have anything you think I should add to make these tidbits longer, let me know.

Percy stopped short when he saw them. Poseidon's soft eyes met his, and he smiled calmly at him. 

"Hey, Dad... What're you doing here?" His father's eyes drifted to his mother and he gestured to her with a glance.   
Percy's lip curled for a moment, before he winked at his father, and left them to their privacy. 

Poseidon's hand gently curled into Sally's hair. "You can stop hiding now..." She lifted her head to stare at him, and he found himself smiling as he smoothed back her hair, tenderly touching her face. "Sally, I really should go..."  
She shushed him. "Let me enjoy this just a moment longer..." She squeezed her arms around his back. 

As he rose to his feet a few minutes later, she kissed his forehead. He almost blushed for a moment, before he leaned down to press a gentle kiss to her cheek, afterward, turning to leave. 

Sally took his hand. Poseidon's voice came across as teasing. "You really don't want me to leave, do you?"  
"Don't forget to say goodbye to Percy." He smiled and nodded after a moment, venturing to where his son slept, sitting down beside him on the bed.

"What was that all about?" Percy asked, a teasing note in his voice.  
"I came to the rescue," Poseidon smiled, gently brushing his thumb against the crown of his son's forehead.


	5. Once In A While

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Sally and Poseidon went on a casual date, what would that look like?

The strange thing about this entire idea was the fact that it was all Percy's doing. He came to Sally one day while she was folding laundry, and announced that she had a date to attend.

"What in the world, Perseus! What were you thinking?"  
"But-"  
"No buts, Percy. Cancel this "date"."

"But, you do not understand, Mom."

"What, pray exactly, is there not to understand?"  
"It's Dad."

"What, exactly were you thinking when you arranged this? Was he even aware that you set this up?"  
"Yes, of course he knows, Mom. He says he'd love to."

"Tell him I said no. He doesn't take rejection well." Percy gaped at his mother for a moment before he began to laugh.

◇◇◇◇◇

"I'm sorry to say this, Dad, but she said no." His father started laughing, tilting his head back slightly in his amusement. "She's always testing me to see how far I'm willing to go.  
"She hates extravagance. And, the fact that she said no is a sign that she absolutely wants me to make a big huff about everything."

"So, what exactly are these "big guns"?  
"Oh, you know..." He winked mischievously.

Poseidon wrapped his arm around Percy's shoulders. "I guess I'll see you again soon then, kiddo." Percy was grinning back at his father. Poseidon was somewhat surprised as the words suddenly slipped from his mouth.  
"I love you, son." 

Percy stopped short as he was leaving, turning back to stare at his father. His face broke into the largest grin after a moment.  
"I love you too, Dad," he smiled, squeezing his father's hand tightly.

◇◇◇◇◇

He stood there, waiting there in a midnight blue tuxedo, the sleeves of the blue shirt beneath rolled to his elbows. He had finally gotten a haircut after a lot of prodding from his son. His beard was freshly trimmed.

He met her gaze directly. "Hello there. I thought you said your answer was no, Sally Jackson." She winked at him. "You caught me just as I was heading out to meet someone."

"Ouch," he laughed, stepping closer to her. He suddenly snatched her fingers into his own.  
"I suppose that your new man will just have to report to the police that you've been kidnapped by a much more attractive man." She allowed him to lead her out of the apartment complex. His mouth pressed against her earlobe. "That dress looks amazing on you, by the way..."

"So, tell me, Sally Jackson... What have you been up to?"

"The usual, you know... Being asked on dates by a certain sea god that sent his son instead of himself..." She laughed.  
He defended himself. "It was Percy's idea, not mine."  
"You still could've made the effort to approach me yourself." His eyes sparkled mischievously. His teeth flashed as he smiled at her again.

"So, are we going somewhere that is in walking distance?"  
"Nope," Poseidon said as he pulled the keys from his pocket, approaching the nearest car. Sally rolled her eyes. He turned suddenly in her direction.  
"Don't blame me... You're the one that wanted the "big guns"..."  
"Excuse me? I did not want the "big guns." You're the one that decided that he wanted to play games."  
"Uh huh..." She turned and pushed him as he grinned at her. He opened the passenger door for her. "Ma'am, would you like a gold trophy along with your long list of requirements?" She slapped his hand away.

Poseidon turned the radio on. An obnoxious song came through the stereo. Sally rolled her eyes. Poseidon raised the volume. His smile continued to grow until she suddenly took his hand, moved it to the other dial, and twisted it, causing static to come blaring into the stereo.  
He pouted. She laughed.

He finally quieted down after a little while and turned down the volume. "So, what have you been writing?" 

◇◇◇◇◇

They were led to a private room, candles lit in the chandelier overhead.  
"Well, you sure know how to treat a woman..."

She found herself enjoying his company as he told her silly stories about his family and about the body guard of his that had a terrible sense of humor. She told him more about Percy's childhood mishaps, and about her mishaps with her new publisher. 

"Are you tired?" He asked.  
She nodded after a moment of silence, and watched as he pulled her chair out and helped her up, pushing the chair back in.

"Can I take you somewhere before I take you home?" Her face turned upward toward his as he said this, and she smiled, nodding with a sleepy smile.

He led her to the car, opening the door for her, afterward, sitting down beside her. 

Once they were on the beach again, the wind tossing their hair, Poseidon murmured something in ancient Greek as he led her to the water, his hand gently squeezing hers.  
Sally hesitated for a moment. "You're not kidnapping me, are you?" She laughed for a moment as she said it, and he smiled, shaking his head, no. She was amused. 

Her dress was still dry as he stepped further from the shore. His head dipped beneath the surface.  
'It's alright... Just keep walking...'  
His voice startled her for a moment as she turned to look at him. 'Don't hold your breath...'

He led her through Atlantis, nodding to several of his guards as he passed, several watching him out of curiosity. He brought her to a new room that he had built recently.  
It looked comfortable, and so much like one of the cabins on the beach, that Sally stopped for a moment, turning to stare at him.  
She tried talking for the first time. 'I'm touched that you remember this so well...' He smiled softly at her as he sat beside her on the couch, snapping his fingers. Their clothes changed. 

He wore plaid pajama pants and a green long sleeve shirt. He didn't even wear shoes anymore, just socks. It felt strangely intimate.  
She laughed again. 'You confuse me...'

As he opened his mouth to speak again, she stopped him mid-sentence, leaning forward to kiss him. He pulled her into him.  
His hands rested against her hips. His arms braced against her as he suddenly lifted her from the couch, leading her to the nearest door, carrying her to the bed.  
His eyes found hers again, and she told him that they should probably stop. 

She fell asleep for a little while before she woke up again, reaching out to touch him.  
'Poseidon?' He rose slowly, his eyes searching hers as he shifted closer, his lips pressing against her forehead. His hand was weaving through her hair.  
He smoothed his palm against the back of her neck. "Do you want me to tell you a story?"  
Sally nodded after a moment.

"There once was a little girl named Estelle with beautiful brown curls and eyes like the sea." Sally made an odd choking noise and she was suddenly crying. Poseidon gently took her hand. "She had a younger brother with black hair and dark blue eyes. He looked like a mixture of both parents, and he was the perfect blend of their personalities.  
"Their big brother looked just like his father-even took after him almost entirely. The greatest thing about their heir was his ability to reawaken the goodness in his father. The man had been lost before he met the woman, and before his redeemed was born, the most beautiful blend of their hearts and souls knit together out of companionship and love."  
Sally's tears drenched her cheeks now, and he was gently soothing his thumbs against them, smiling at her as his own eyes clouded.  
Sally leaned into him.


	6. I Will Be There With You, Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poseidon wouldn't leave Sally to grieve alone.

Sally sat on the counter in the kitchen. There was a hollow sound of knocking from the front door.   
Swallowing the bile in her throat, Sally Jackson rose before straightening her clothing. 

Poseidon could see something different in her. Sally's hands clenched. About to answer, she suddenly hesitated. 

"You are grieving..."  
Sally nodded as her fist clenched again and she looked down at her feet. Knots tightened inside of her chest, and she couldn't speak anymore. 

"Oh, Sally..." She buried her face into his shoulder, letting out a wail. 

"You did this for me the first time," Poseidon whispered softly into her ear. "Now it is my time to make things right." 

Percy stopped dead in his tracks when he entered the room. "I will never stop loving you, Sally Jackson."

Sally reminisced about her life eighteen years prior. It would've been acceptable if Poseidon had taken her to Atlantis, but she declined him. She wanted to have control-to be strong and independent. She saved one piece of him and gained freedom in turn. But, now she missed him more than ever, and it was agony.

Percy was gaping at him from across the room. Poseidon looked at him and the corner of his eyes squeezed.


	7. Agony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would Poseidon respond if Sally lost her daughter?

He found his mother on the couch. "Mom?"  
She didn't even lift her head as her shoulders shook from the sobs wracking her body.   
He worriedly made his way toward his mother, sitting beside her on the couch as he tucked a gentle arm around her, stroking the crown of her head.  
"Do you need my father?" He asked softly, planting a gentle kiss against her forehead as she continued to cry. 

She lifted her eyes after a moment of hesitation and nodded, covering her mouth.  
"I'll be right back...," he whispered softly.  
He used the bathroom shower to contact his father.

His father looked up quickly as his son appeared before him.  
"Perseus?" He asked softly, immediately noticing the finicky pattern in his behavior. "Are you alright?"  
"Mom needs you," he whispered softly. "Something's wrong..."

"I'll be right there," Poseidon whispered softly, appearing in the apartment room a moment later. He sat down beside her on the couch, gently tucking the sobbing woman into his arms.  
"No...," he whispered softly. "Look at me." She complied after a moment of hesitation.

"What happened?" He asked softly, gently pushing some tear tracks away with his thumbs. He gently curled a hand into her hair.

"He took my baby…," she sobbed. Poseidon froze. "What?" His fingers tightened around her shoulder and his other arm tucked around her body. 

"Please take away this pain, Poseidon. Please…" She was sobbing and hiccupping through her tears as Poseidon gently touched her face and whispered quietly into her ear.   
"I've got you," he said. "It's okay, sweetheart."


	8. The Mortal Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poseidon brings Sally to Olympus to prove a point.

"I don't want to do this." Sally shook her head, her eyes watering as Athena pressed the hilt of a staff to the back of Poseidon's neck.   
"Now, Poseidon, I'll do it myself if I have to." Poseidon gently grasped Sally's face in his palms.

His entire demeanor suddenly changed entirely and Athena realized then and there that he hadn't done it. He was too weak to do it.   
Her memories of Poseidon were still as vivid as ever. And, Poseidon had just played her.   
His gaze hardened. "You're taking serious risks by exposing her like this... It's also something I don't want to be involved in. I will drag you away, kicking and screaming if I have to, Poseidon." Poseidon smirked at her. "I'd like to see you try..."

"I will blackmail you if need be. I could kill her right now if I wanted to.  
"If you're selfish enough to endanger her life, then I suppose I have no reason to stop you. Your "protection" of her won't do anything against the Olympians. And, I highly doubt she'll accept your offer if you ask her to marry you."

^^^^^^^^

He carried Sally Jackson through Olympus, a firm set to his mouth. The council adjourned, watching astounded as he stepped into their court in his mortal form, a young woman cradled in his arms.

Zeus was the first to come forward in his fury.  
"HOW DARE YOU BRING A MORTAL TO OLYMPUS!" She shifted in his arms as she regained consciousness. "Poseidon?" She asked blearily. "Wait…-" She stopped speaking. Her eyes opened wide.   
The council seemed surprised that she even recognized Poseidon.

He smiled at her. "Due to the fact that young Zeus here has already fathered two children in the past two years, the law has already been broken. And, this woman is the gem of my heart. I will allow you no control over her. Therefore, I stand before the court to prove my sincerity."  
Zeus gaped at him, astounded, flinching as Hera stepped forward and violently hit him, sending a stream of curses his way. His face flushed from his embarrassment. 

He continued to stand there dumbfounded as Poseidon consciously stepped in his direction, standing to his full height.   
He carried the tiny woman in one arm, turning to glare at the rest of the council before sitting on his throne, gently setting Sally down on the armrest beside him. 

"I, therefore, sit the mortal, Sally Jackson by my side. Will anyone object me?" He asked curiously, his eyes roving dangerously about the people before him.

Poseidon ignored Hera entirely even as she seethed.  
Zeus sat back down hesitantly as he considered what he to do next, Athena continuing to stare at him, disturbed. Dionysus simply rolled his eyes, perturbed and uninterested.  
Sally continued to stare at Poseidon with wide eyes. He smiled at her again.


	9. The Tragedy Of Our Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Poseidon stayed with Sally?

"Why don't they believe me?" Young Percy asked his father as he stood between his knees, his cheek pressed against his father's chest. 

"They don't know any better, Percy..."   
Percy stared up at his father tearily, who sat on the couch, a hand woven into his son's hair. He pressed a chaste kiss to his son's forehead, murmuring words of comfort.  
"You didn't do anything wrong, Perseus." Percy nodded against the lulling rumble of Poseidon's chest, his eyes slipping closed after a few minutes. Poseidon gently lifted Percy into his lap, standing onto his feet. 

As he was tucking Percy into bed, a hand rested against his shoulder. "The school told me about Percy... Is he alright?"

"We need to talk about this, Sally."  
"I know...," she whispered softly.   
"I really do love you, Sally. I promised to stay as long as I could-stall for as long as possible-"  
"Poseidon," she said firmly. "I don't want you to go... But, I will let you when it is time..." He leaned over, dipped his head, and kissed her. Poseidon reined in his emotions before he could take it any further.

{}{}{}{}{}

As they laid down together to sleep that night, Poseidon suddenly sat up quickly.  
"Daddy?... Momma?..." A hesitant voice asked.

"I'll check up on him," Poseidon murmured softly, rising from the bed slowly, pushing the sheets aside.  
Poseidon cracked open the door. "Perseus? What are you doing up so late? Your mother is trying to sleep-What's the matter?" He asked suddenly, kneeling as he pulled the boy closer. Poseidon's voice was alarmed.   
"T-there's a man in my room..."

"That charming little child of yours, Poseidon... He escaped me and went running for "daddy"."  
Poseidon's anger fluctuated as he stepped closer to his father. "Stay away from my son..."   
"Always possessive with your things; aren't you, son?" Poseidon approached his father, sending a jaw-rattling punch to his face. Surprisingly enough, Kronos took the beating without fighting back, tilting his head to smile at his son with half-lidded eyes. "Out of all my children, you are the hardest to understand. You may look a lot like your mother, but you have a lot of her worst qualities..."

/Line skip/

"Kronos...," she murmured quietly to herself. Kronos stepped out of the bedroom, moving toward Sally.  
Kronos narrowed his eyes at her. "Now, let's get down to business... I have come here to fulfill a purpose. I have an offer to make, Poseidon..." Water broke through the frozen lapse, tossing around the room in fervor. He dove at his father. "Do not ever dare return here..."  
"I'm afraid I cannot agree to that, son..."

"Get as far away as you can, Sally."


	10. "It's killing me..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally and Poseidon are in a relationship, but they haven't told anyone anything. Not even their son knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* THE CONTENT IS CLEAN, BUT IT MIGHT MAKE YOUNGER AUDIENCES UNCOMFORTABLE. There are mentions of intimacy between two characters.  
I apologise beforehand for not labeling this on my main page.  
If you guys want any more scenes like this, let me know. I don't have as many as I used to, but I have other stories like this one. I apologise that these are so short. I've taken off all the pieces that I no longer liked, and I'm starting to become bored with just writing stories about the same people. I do have some mortal stories as well that are much longer, but one is a continuation of one that I read on here, but they are definitely my best work. I do have long stories as well, but I never found most of them to be acceptable enough to put them up.

He buttoned his shirt in the dark, his eyes straying to the woman who sat watching him silently. Her smile immediately warmed his insides as he stared at her a moment longer before he stepped forward and pressed his lips firmly to hers. "I love you, Sally."  
That was his farewell. Before he could move very far, she was beside him, and she was kissing him.  
"Me too. Now, don't forget me when you go this time." He nodded squeezing her hand. "I haven't forgotten you yet, Sally Jackson. Wouldn't you say that eighteen years was a large gap?"  
"For you it wasn't."

"At the time, it felt like the longest time I've waited in my entire life."  
Her hand gently rubbed his arm. "When will you be back, Poseidon?"  
"Tomorrow." Sally gently touched his brow. "And, are you going to tell Percy?" Poseidon paused for a moment, the air suddenly rushing into his nose.  
"I will when the time is right."  
Sally's hand was gently touching his back. "And, you're not worried?" His head dipped forward. "I think I am in some ways." Sally's arms tightened around his back. 

"Percy told me this morning that he was coming home for a visit from college. You should come see him." Her skin heated as his hand tightened around her elbow. Her hands strayed across his shirt as though she was planning on taking it off of him again.   
He drew her into him. "I should go," he said. He squeezed her hands once more before he was no more than a palpable sea mist in the air.

Sally sat down, a hand pressed against her brow. 

He was on her doorstep hours beforehand. It had been a few months ago when she had spoken to him last. She had just gotten past a difficult divorce. 

Of course, it all began with Sally slapping him across the face after he had seemingly done nothing for Percy. Poseidon told her that he had done much more than she believed; hours worth of information about what had happened to him on Olympus.

A few weeks later…

She gently pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "I don't know what I was thinking," she whispered softly.   
After a moment he turned slightly so that he was looking directly at her. His thumb brushed her chin. Her hand, lying limp in his own palm, squeezed his slightly as he kissed her brow. 

"Are you upset?" He asked softly, gently pushing away the tear that slipped from the corner of her eye. Sally avoided his eyes for a moment before she answered.   
"I'm hurting myself by loving you." 

Poseidon suddenly had her pushed up against the bedframe and he was gazing down into her eyes.  
"Don't say that to me, Sally Jackson. Don't." He leaned closer so that all she could see was his eyes. 

"Poseidon… Once he finds out, I'm dead. He'll kill me."   
Poseidon cupped her face in his palms. "If you dare say that one more time, I will marry you and make you immortal so that he will never hurt you again." 

"Poseidon, we shouldn't have done this. It was a mistake. I need to go," she said suddenly, pushing by him so that she could put her clothes on. Poseidon was right behind her. 

"Sally, don't go. You said we'd work it out.” She turned back to stare at him. "What difference would it make?" Poseidon gently touched her shoulder before she could step away from him, backing her up slightly. 

"Think a moment on this, Sally." Sally paused to look at him. "Do you really want me to walk away again? Do you really want to be pregnant and a single mother? Don't put this burden on my heart. Don't keep me away from our second baby…" He stepped closer to her. "It's over and done with. There's no going back. So what point is there in leaving when you can stay with me? You've lived years of your life. You've raised our son on your own, haunted by monsters, including the one that lived with you."


	11. "It's not enough."

Sally murmured softly to Percy, running her fingers through his dark curls. "He can't be here, Percy. He protects us by staying away."

/line skip/

Sally stood in her bedroom, her mind afresh/wild with the thoughts of her lover. That man had treated her unlike anyone else had ever had before. 

The hair rose on the back of her neck. She turned to stare at him.

"Oh, Sally," he whispered softly, his arms reaching out to pull her into him. His mouth pressed against her hair. 

She pulled back after a moment. "Why have you come?" She asked quietly, surprised the stiffness in her tone. Poseidon frowned for a moment as he stared at her.  
"Are you angry with me?" He asked quietly.

"I'm just... Sad..." Her eyes filled with tears.  
"He remembers you, Poseidon..."

"What...?"  
"I don't know how he could... But, he told me-" She stopped talking when she saw the small child in the doorway behind Poseidon. Her hand clenched in his.

Poseidon seemed to feel the change in the air, and suddenly turned to find his son staring up at him with wide eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I have spent so may hours writing these stories about a couple that I envisioned having an intimate relationship. I know that most viewers do not see it the way I do, but the understanding that these two seem to share dives deeper than what was ever explained.


End file.
